dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tzone9
}} Image:Justice League of America Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) Fan Fiction can be posted to our sister site, DC Fan Fiction - if you post it here, it'll be removed, so be warned :-) We also welcome you to join in our IRC channel. If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- '''Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jamie Harper Yesterday you added a direct rip from wikipedia to Jamie Harper (New Earth). Also, the text is about JAMES Harper, not JAMIE Harper. I noted that in the edit summary. Yet today, you added the exact same stuff, without giving a reason. If you can't even copy right, we don't need you here. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Edits You don't really have a good sense of what you're doing when you edit so I'd suggest starting somewhere small like galleries or comic character entries before you start changing article pictures or editing weapons or abilities. Understand? I mean to say that you don't name images correctly, you don't source, there is no template when you add the pictures, you don't add the image correctly, you take information, you take no heed to previous warnings and you did a bit of uncomfortable work elsewhere that needn't be mentioned. Long story short, you need to lower your activities to a level of your skill before you get yourself in trouble. As of now you're more trouble than your worth and I'd hate to see a potential editor lost in a wave of new gamers who see fit to edit these articles however they'd like. Here are some helpful links: * Category:Help * * * DC Database:Policies and Guidelines * * Also ask us in chat or on the forums for help, good luck. :Midoki24 17:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) just another one Images . What Midoki said. Bone up on how to edit a wiki. Now, you're just making a mess. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits again You've been warned multiple times before. You never responded. And you're still making a mess. We don't need you. Goodbye. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 21:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC)